1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric connector assembly, and more particularly to an electric connector assembly suitable for connecting a board to another board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A board to board connector is used widely to connect two circuit boards which are parallel to each other. The board to board connector comprises a plug connected to a circuit board and a socket connected to the other circuit board. The plug is connected to the socket to joint the two circuit boards together with a distance between the two circuit boards.
At present, the circuit board is typically to be a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) and the board to board connector is typically to be a low-structure electric connector assembly. The FPC comprises a fastening area with some golden fingers to securely and electrically attach the low-structure electric connector assembly thereon. The electric connector assembly is connected to the golden fingers through Surface Mount Technology (SMT). For adapting to be received in small electric device, the dimension of the electric connector assembly has become smaller and smaller.) Thus, the electric connector assembly needs a Pull-tab assembled thereon to be pulled apart from the FPC easily.
Conventional electric connector assembly has abundant space to fix a pull-tab on the two sides of the housing of the electric connector. However, for the limited dimension of the board to board connector, the board to board connector is not suitable to fix a pull-tab by a method similar to which is used on the conventional electric connector assembly. Thus, the pull-tab has been pasted to a reinforced patch which is attached on the FPC firmly. Reference to FIG. 1, the FPC 11′ comprises a reinforced patch 14′ to make the board to board connector attached on the FPC firmly, and the pull-tab 15′ is pasted to the reinforced patch 14′. The pull-tab 15′ is made from PET material. However, the pull-tab 15′ made from PET material tends to break away from the reinforced patch 14′ easily.
Hence, in this art, an electric connector assembly to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.